


Crow Confession

by hushsee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drunken sex, M/M, kind of, niino is kind of protective and possessive of jean which is very understandable, the noncon is with the oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: “Oh one last thing… an advice from me, it doesn’t matter if you listen or not, but…”Crow felt a sharp pain like a needle in his neck.“Hurry up and make Jean Otus yours already.”





	Crow Confession

**Author's Note:**

> *OC/Niino  
> *NiiJean  
> *This went longer than I expected to and totally took what I wanted to write originally and made it longer.  
> *Original Characters have names  
> *A few errors sorry.
> 
> I hope you like it.

“You really would do anything to protect Jean Otus, huh?” Laughter came soon after and in the darkness, he could only count on his hearing and smell and the laughter came from his right. He gritted his teeth and moved his head towards that direction causing the other to let out a whistle.

“Wow, I kind of wish I can see the expression you have on you right now. But I can already imagine it even if your eyes are covered.”

He could hear footsteps coming closer before suddenly a hand grabbed his cheek and yanked his head up. A sweet smell filled his nose and he couldn’t stop his heart from tightening in disgust.

“But you are not supposed to protect Jean Otus…” The voice mumbled and a finger brushed against his lips and he forced himself not to bite down.

“You were only supposed to watch him, Crow of Internal Services.”

Then he was pushed down. Crow winced slightly at the pain of his head hitting the cold floor and the hand that was holding his cheek moved down to his throat then to his tie loosening it. Crow flinched feeling those cold fingers under his shirt.

“Bastard, what are you doing?”

The other hummed and ripped open the front of Crow’s uniform. Crow let out a reflexive “fuck” while the other hummed before chuckling.  
This bastard really loves to chuckle and laugh. How annoying. 

“Finally, I was starting to get bored. Besides gritting your teeth you didn’t say anything and it was getting boring. But now…”

Crow shuddered when he felt fingers brushing against his nipples, pinching them before slowly sliding down to his belt and he reflexively lifted his leg to kick back, but was stopped by the other.

“You… what the fuck are you doing?” Crow knew exactly what the other was doing, but the reason why was what he wanted to ask. The other didn’t say anything just undid his belt and pulled off Crow’s pants along with his underwear no matter how much Crow tried to get away. He couldn’t and how he was exposed to someone he was too careless and was kidnapped by and brought somewhere he had no idea where. 

“You know… Crow…” The other finally said and before Crow was even ready his legs were spread and a finger was in him. He let out a hiss and the other laughed as he stroked his finger inside causing Crow to gasp even if that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“I was watching Jean Otus for a while and naturally you too because you are always by his side.”

“And?” Crow let out a hiss as the other added another finger.

“You are in love with him right?”

“!”

“Jean Otus. You are in love with Jean Otus. What am I doing to you? Isn’t it pretty obvious, Crow?”

Crow let out a gasp when the other man’s fingers went in deeper, spreading the hole wider. It fucking hurts, but to his disgust it felt good. He arched his body when he felt a lick on his right nipple, licking around before sucking on it and then moving on to the other and going the same thing to it.

“I am doing to you what you want to do to Otus.”

Crow let out a cry when those fingers hit that weak spot inside of him. Crow felt movement and then the voice was near his ear.

“But since I don’t have any lube with me. It would be much more painful for you than how you would be with Jean Otus because surely you would want him not to feel pain as you fuck his ass nonstop.”

“You… don’t you fucking talk about Jean like that.”

“But that’s what you want to do to him right? You want to finger him like what I am doing to you right now.”

Another finger was added and that guy laughed again and Crow if his hands weren’t tied up he would have fucking slap that mouth.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You want to lick his ear like this.” The man licked around the shell of Niino’s ear before sticking his tongue in causing Niino to hiss. “And bite his earlobe like this.”

Crow let out a yell at the sharp pain.

“And of course, Jean Otus wouldn’t be yelling like that. He would probably hiss and pain would flash in his eyes, but he would let you do whatever you want.” 

“Didn’t I say… to shut the fuck…up.”

He was ignored. The other man moved down to his nipples again and repeated what he did earlier.

“You wanted to suck his nipples hard like this,” he mumbled between sucking and Crow gritted his teeth together from making noise. This man had already made him make too much noise without him controlling it.

“Sucking and licking and biting them until they are swollen and so red that they would ache every time he wore a shirt, so he would have to wear bandages. Of course I won’t do that to you.” Crow cried when the other bit down on his nipple hard.

But then Crow thought about what he said before. He was right. He did want to do all the things this man was doing to him to Jean. The thought of Jean sulking at him after with swollen nipples… Jean having to wear bandages… him pulling them off when they are alone, hearing Jean hiss and moan…

“Oooh, I thought you were already big, but you can get even bigger. I wonder if Jean Otus can handle that mass inside of him. Shit, even though I am going to be the one fucking you seeing how big you are I want you to make me a mess. But then again…”

His free hand held on to Crow’s dick and stroked it causing a quiet fuck from the man himself.

“You only got like this because you were thinking of Otus… actually it got like this as soon as I mentioned him wearing bandages on his nipples. To be honest, it was more of my dirty fantasy imagining what I want to do to him-Whoa whoa don’t glare at me even with the blindfold I know you are-But still seeing how you got like this too just thinking of that…”

An uncontrollable cry left Crow’s mouth when the other thrusted his fingers deeper without a warning, rough compared to before, abusing his inner walls.

“You… want to be rough with him like this… I see we are more similar than I thought we would be when it comes to our fantasies about fucking Jean Otus-

“Don’t fucking talk about Jean.”

“…Man you are scary dude. Anyways like I was saying I thought you want to be tender and gentle with Jean Otus which I am sure you also want to be because you love him. But most of you…”

“!”

The man took out his fingers and quickly inserted something even bigger in the hole.

“Fuck… hurts…” Tears fell from Crow’s eyes at the pain. Fuck fuck.

“… want to make Jean Otus cry like this, but like I said before you would still be gentle and use lube and you definitely wouldn’t be raping him like I am to do, but the wanting to be rough with Otus is kind of like wanting to raping him.”

“I would… never want Jean to be in this much pain…” Crow let out a painful cry as the man thrust inside of him. Oh god fuck he is definitely bleeding.

“Haha, I know that. That is why I am sorry I don’t have lube. Doing this to you was a last minute thing, you see. But anyways you want to do this to him right without the bleeding and the pain of course.”

He shoved it deeper and harder inside of Crow. 

“Fuck!”

“Heh. Honestly you are really not my type, but imagining you as Jean Otus makes it easier-

“I will kill you if I ever find you again.” Crow hissed out painfully.”

“You don’t even know how I look~ But man, you really are quite the sadist are you to want to thrust it in Jean Otus like this.”

“Don’t fucking… put words in… my mouth.”

“I’m not~ I am just telling it how it is, but let finish this already. Like I said before you are not my type at all.”

With that said, the man thrust harder and faster and rougher inside of Crow.”

“Fuck…ugh… stop…”

“You want to do this to Otus.”

“No…”

“You want to shove it in and make him cry out like you are doing right now. Of course, not out of pain, but pleasure. You want him to cry out your name.”

Crow felt two thumps on the floor and he knew the man’s face was hovering over his and his hands were on the floor each near his ears. That sweet scent made him to gag.

“You want him to scream out ‘Niino Niino… wait… I can’t… Niinoo’ as you fuck him into his bedsheets.”

“Only… Jean and Lotta can call me that… how the fuck do you even… ugh… know.”

The man just repeatedly thrust inside him, totally ignoring him.

“And you want to fuck him so much he black out from the pleasure and your intensity. Now I will do that to you.”

“Hurts…”

The man just laughed and for once during this whole time he didn’t say anything just pulled out and shoved it back in and repeat.

A few minutes later, the man finally spoke again

“Don’t worry man. I will make sure your ass doesn’t get rip and that you have to go to the hospital. That would be embarrassing for you, a forty years old man…”

A hand covered over Crow’s mouth.

“I honestly don’t want to hear that voice of yours. I thought imagining it was Otus would work, but it didn’t.”

Crow jerked when the man thrust forward hard.

“But besides that don’t worry, I feel I am going to come soon.”

The man laughed and shuddered.

And filled up Crow.

“There you go. No more.” And without lingering inside any longer, he pulled out and with the chance he got Crow kicked the man as hard as he could before hissing from the pain.

“Hurts… you really do have a lot of self-control huh? No wonder you haven’t Jean Otus yet for how long… hmmmm. Well not thirty years that would be creepy. But I guess around twenty years of romantic and sexual intentions. Though, you were pining after him forever.”

“You… do you ever fucking shut up and I said not to fucking talk about Jean,” Crow snapped. The man “hehe”

“Ahahaha, everyone even my coworkers say the same. Not really. I like talking and don’t you think the sound of my voice is pretty nice. Oh wait, never mind you probably don’t. Anyways, let get you all clean up. I was hoping that you would black out during the sex, but nothing ever goes right with plans especially last minute ones. Anyways.”

Crow was rolled over on his back and he hissed again.

“Now be a good boy. It would just be a sharp pain and not as painful as the one you just experienced.”

“Shut… the fuck up…”

“Oh one last thing… an advice from me, it doesn’t matter if you listen or not, but…”

Crow felt a sharp pain like a needle in his neck.

“Hurry up and make Jean Otus yours already.”

“Jean… is not property…” He was starting to drift off.

“Then do you want someone else to hold him, to have him, to embrace him? Do you want someone else to see those expressions of his?”

“…”

“Haha, I thought so. You want him, but you don’t want to make him yours and then you get angry at the thought of someone else making him theirs and you even stopped his past suitors. Haha, you froze up. Of course I knew about those times. Like I said before, I was watching you as much as I was watching Otus because you were always by his side.”

“...”

The man said before roughly patting Crow’s head.

“Well, at least confess to him already, and then you can make him yours.”

“…I thought I said that Jean is not…”

Crow mumbled off and thought he heard that annoying laugh and something along the lines of “Yeah yeah”, “I know”, “Good bye forever, Crow.”, “Hurry and confessed already.”

It was as the man did everything so that he would do something with Jean. Crow opened his mouth to say something, but everything went black before he can let out a sound.  
~~  
When Niino woke up, he was in front of the Otuses’ door and he couldn’t help, but laughed despite the pain he was feeling at the moment. 

He had no idea how he got here and surely that man wasn’t stupid enough to drag his pained ass and just put him here. Niino glanced down at his clothes. He was no longer wearing his acca uniform, but how he usually looked when he was just “Niino”. If it wasn’t for the pain he was feeling right now as he sat up and leaned against the door. He would have definitely thought it was a dream… a nightmare. But he could remember what the man said and what he said when he was doing him and Niino had to admit that he was right.

He did want to push Jean down and make him cry out his name. He did want to be rough with Jean, but he was scared too.

Jean was just so precious to him. Part of him wanted to just look at him from afar not touching with the fear of tainting him, but he wanted to touch him, to hold him to fill Jean up with all the love he had for him.

He wanted to hold him tenderly and roughly. The feeling of wanting to have Jean all to himself was what scared him the most and that man brought out that fear.

_“Hurry and confessed already.”_

That man’s words echoed in his mind and he snorted.

Confess? He couldn’t-

_“Then do you want someone else to hold him, to have him, to embrace him? Do you want someone else to see those expressions of his?”_

Niino clenched his teeth together. It was as if that man was with him and talking to him. 

“No, I don’t want him to belong to anyone else…” he mumbled to himself. He thought he could clearly hear the man’s laughter near his ear.

_“Then confess already.”_

“Niino? What are you doing here? Was something happening today? But Lotta went out with her friends too.”

How could just hearing that voice make everything better. He looked up just to see Jean right in front of him. And he couldn’t help, but let out a laugh.

“Niino?”

“Ah, nothing.” 

Jean just looked like an angel that was ascending down from the heavens and somehow that caused him to laugh because truly Jean Otus was an angel. His everything and he didn’t want anyone to take him away from him.  
“Hurry up and confess already.”

“Niino, are you okay?”

Niino felt Jean’s hand against his cheek and he couldn’t help, but lean against it. It was cold and it felt good.

“Yeah… now that you are here,” he mumbled and Jean tilted his head in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Bad things would happen, but it is amazing how just seeing you make everything better.”

Niino reached up and grabbed the hand that was pressed against his cheek and brought it closer to his lips and kissed his fingertips.

“Are you drunk, Niino? I am not a girl you know. Aren’t you mistaking me for someone else?”

“I would never confuse you with anyone else you should know that, Jean.”

“… Did something happen?”

“A lesson on love and confession through pain.”

“Huh?”

“Unbearably pain that I will make sure you will never have to feel.”

“Huh…”

“You see. I have someone I love.”

Jean’s eyes widened and Niino couldn’t help, but smile, resisting the urge to just kiss him.  
He was so cute.

Niino really did feel drunk and that man’s words continued to repeat in his mind. 

_“Hurry and confessed already.”_  
“Then do you want someone else to hold him, to have him, to embrace him? Do you want someone else to see those expressions of his?”  
“Confess…. Confess” 

“Do you really have to do this in the hallway? Shouldn’t we go inside?”

Jean tried to get up, but Niino just held him back and flinching slightly still from the pain of a few hours ago.

“This… will be brief. I promise.”

“… I see.” Jean sat back down and glanced at the hand that Niino was still holding on to and a few seconds later seeing that Niino probably wasn’t going to let go. He just shrugged and scooted closer.

“So as I was saying. I have someone I love.”

“Mmmhn.”

“Is it wrong of me to scare away their suitors and want them only for myself? Is it wrong of me to only want them to be with me?”

“… Why are you asking me…? …you should know I am not as popular as you are. It was like that since high school.”

_Jean Otus, you are more popular than you think you are._

“But…hmm… it depends, I guess?”

“Hm?”

“Like did you confess?”

“No…”

“Then that person wouldn’t be yours, right?”

Niino clenched his teeth together and placed Jean’s hand down on his leg, quietly stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Jean didn’t seem to mind. It was just like him not to notice things like this.

This was the reason why he was almost kidnapped so many times when he was younger and before they officially met face to face in high school.

He seriously never noticed all the love and lust that was directed at him.  
Just like Jean.

“It just… I always thought of them as mine since I knew them for like all my life.”

Jean was always naturally there by him no matter what in his mind.

“I never knew you were so possessive, Niino. I thought I knew all about you, but I see not.”

_Jean, you definitely don’t know everything about me, but I do know everything about you._

“But… it is not a bad thing. Like I personally like people that would be possessive of me.”  
Jean laughed awkwardly.

“Is that so? Niino said quietly. Jean glanced down at the floor before looking back at Niino.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Who do I have to tell?”

Jean laughed again. “Right, I forgot you only have me as a friend.”

“I have my motorcycle.”

“Please don’t tell your motorcycle I like possessive people, Niino.”

“Roger that.”

“But back to what you were saying. It would probably be better if you confessed because the person might feel hated.”

“Hated?”

“Hm… like since you keep isolating them… they might feel like you actually hate them? I guess that would be what I mean.”

“I see… I guess it’s best to just confess right and just get ready to be rejected.”

“Huh? Why do you think you would be rejected?”

“That person definitely doesn’t see me more of a friend.”

“Huh? You actually have another friend?”

“No… I don’t.”

“Huh?”

Niino stopped rubbing Jean’s knuckles and the two fell into a silence.

“You should know I only have you and my motorcycle and Lotta.”

Jean’s eyes widened and he moved closer to Niino causing the other to jerk back slightly by the sudden closeness.

“Lotta? That person you love is Lotta?”

Huh?

Jean let out a hum and leaned back, giving Niino back his personal space. 

“Well… I don’t care much about the age gap as long as Lotta is happy and you are happy… I approved. Good luck. She will be back tomorrow morning-

“I love you.” 

Those words left Niino’s mouth before he could stop them. He didn’t know if because that man’s confession words flashed in his mind again or because he wanted to quickly clear the misunderstanding that he had a thing for Lotta. Lotta was a lovely girl, but the love he felt for Lotta was just that of another older brother.

Jean didn’t say anything. It was just as Niino feared and he glanced down and focused on Jean’s slender hand that he was still holding.

“Is that so?”

There was silence and Niino was the one that broke it.

“Haha… reject me properly. But please let me continue to love you.”

He already dug the hole and he just had to keep digging now that he already started.  
Jean was silent and that made it even worse. 

“Hey Jean, say something already-

Niino looked up and forgot what he was going to say. Jean had his face covered by his free hand.

“… Don’t look at me.”

He was flustered almost as red he would get when he was drunk. Niino had to remind himself to breath.  
No way. 

“Jean, look at me.”  
“…”  
“Jean…” 

Niino slid his thumb over Jean’s knuckles feeling how his prince slightly trembling and scooted closer, tilting his head. And Jean turned his head feeling Niino’s gaze on him. The blond still wouldn’t say anything even with Niino definitely close enough to kiss him.

“I love you.”

“…”

“I love you, Jean.” 

The more Niino said, the less he trembled and the more Jean did. Niino just wanted to say it more and more now that he said it out loud. It made him more confident. 

“I want to kiss you. I don’t want anyone to take you away from me.”

Jean didn’t say anything, but he was always more expressive with his actions rather than his words. Even though people said Jean Otus wasn’t good at showing emotions. Those that knew him knew that he was one of the most expressive people ever if you just look at his eyes. If not his eyes, then look at his body movement. 

Jean Otus was an open book.

Niino lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it.

“Please… become mine.”

Ah, his voice cracked a bit at the end. No matter how confident he felt he still had insecurity about all of this.

But he did what the man said and confessed. He knew that he shouldn’t listen to a man that also want to do the same thing to Jean, but seeing Jean like this. He was glad.

“You… are so…”

Jean mumbled and if Niino wasn’t at the distance he was at right now he definitely wouldn’t have heard him.

“Hm?”

“…Suddenly saying something like that. Actually everything you did was strange. Something happened, didn’t it?"

When Niino didn’t say anything, Jean turned his head back to Niino and rested his hand down on his knee. He somewhat regained his composure much to Niino’s disappointment because Jean being all flustered was always a sweet sight to see and seeing him flustered because of him was an even rarer treat. 

“Well… it doesn’t matter. If you want to tell me one day, okay. If not, that’s okay too…” he mumbled. He pulled back the hand Niino was holding and Niino felt his heart dropped until he saw jean rustling his hands inside his coat’s pockets and pulled out his lighter and cigarette case. Jean took out a cigarette and pressed it against his lips, clicked the case closed and put it back in his pocket. Then he lit up the cigarette, took a deep breath before turning his head and puffed out the smoke, sliding his lighter in the same pocket where his case was.

Jean let out a sigh and glanced back at Niino, holding his cigarette how he usually hold it, between his index and middle finger.

“Niino… do you mean what you say?”

“That I love you? Yes.”

Jean glanced away and took another smoke, causing Niino to smile.  
He’s cute.

“I see… are you sure you love me?”

Niino wasn’t expecting this.

“Is what you feel really love, Niino?”

“What are you saying, Jean?”

Jean took a puff and looked back at Niino

“You were watching me since you were only ten, Niino. You didn’t have time to do anything else except to watch me and later along the line; you had to watch over Lotta too.”

“Jean…” Niino didn’t know what to say after. He loved Jean. He really did, but how could he prove it.

“I’m happy, Niino to hear your confession because I love you,” he said and smiled, pressing his cigarette on the floor and put the wasted in his pocket to throw away later. “But is your love the same as mine?”

Jean wrapped his hands around Niino’s neck and pulled himself until he was in his lap. Niino tilted his head up to look at Jean.

“You are acting weird too… Jean.”

Why didn’t he smell the beer in Jean’s breath before?

But now he could really smell it, that faint smell.

“Who did you drink with?”

“Alone… you didn’t come, Niino,” Jean mumbled, pressing his forehead against Niino’s. “Then suddenly I saw you here, suddenly you kiss my fingertips and told me you love me. My head feel ready to burst. Too much, Niino.”

“Could that be why you asked me if I really love you?”

“Huh?” 

Jean shuddered when Niino pressed his hands on his hips.

“You didn’t really doubt it, but you wanted to make sure it was real, but also because you felt it might just in your head.”

“Yes, it was too much to be true. It has to be a dream,” Jean mumbled. 

Niino couldn’t believe what he was hearing and before he could stop himself. He moved slightly and locked lips with Jean. Jean’s eyes widened and he let out a startled sound when Niino slid his tongue in, forcing Jean’s mouth to open and Jean reacted by hesitatingly sliding his own tongue into Niino’s mouth, his arms tightened around Niino’s neck. The kiss deepened and Jean’s body twitched when he felt Niino’s fingers trailing under his shirt. Jean shuddered as Niino’s hand slid higher and jerked back from Niino, panting hard.

“Not here… inside.”

“Jean… are you inviting me to-

Jean interrupted him by moving his hands up and cupped Niino’s face.

“Prove to me that this is not a dream, Niino. Make love to me, Niino,” Jean mumbled.

“Make me yours. Didn’t you say you want me to be yours, Niino?”

Niino put his head on Jean’s shoulder and sighed.

“Niino?”

Dangerous. Jean Otus was too much for his heart. 

“Jean, the keys.”

 _I will make sure you don’t forget tomorrow, Jean_ , Niino thought to himself as Jean ruffled through his pockets for his keys. 

When Jean found them, Niino immediately stood up. It caused the startled Jean to let out a yelp and held on to Niino before saying how Niino should have warn him and Niino replied with only a “Please open the door, Jean”

He had no time to waste.  
~~  
“Big…” Jean gasped out as he moved his hips and arched his body trying to take Niino in deeper. 

“Thank you, Jean.”

“Aaah. Don’t look so smug about it, idiot and stop getting bigger.” Jean shuddered as he continued moving his hips and Niino laughed and rubbed Jean’s nipples.

“That’s impossible, Jean.” 

“Then move already!” Jean said before letting out a moan when Niino sucked on his nipples. 

Too cute.

“N-niino…”

Jean was too cute.

“I can’t be doing all the work, Niino… you idiot. No matter how much you say your body hurts because you are an old man.”

He honestly truly is the cutest to Niino.

“Niinoooo.” 

He could hear the pout in Jean’s voice. Niino glanced up at Jean’s flustered face, moving his hands to Jean’s hips.

“Roger.”

He thrust up causing an uncontrollable cry to come out of Jean as he clenched on to Niino. A sharp loud cry of Niino’s name made the man himself shuddered and the pain of his own bottom vanished from his mind as he thrust up again harder before he couldn’t stop himself.

“Jean,” he said in between thrusts and Jean’s moans, the yelling of his name was heaven to Niino’s ears. He had imagined it in his head, but the real thing was even better.

Then Jean made a heated cry different from the others and Niino couldn’t help the smug smile that went on his face.

“Oh, there it is…”

“Wait-Niino-

Niino thrust up again, making sure he hit that place again, listening to how Jean jerked his body back and let out a beautiful cry that only he could hear. Jean looked at him with teary eyes and it just fueled him even more as he repeated what he was doing before, feeling how Jean loosened up and then tightened once again around his dick.

“Niino..Niinoooo…ah.” Jean mumbled between each moan, cries, and shudders. Niino felt Jean’s tears brushing against his cheek.

“Yes, Jean. Please just call my name, no one else…” 

“Niinooo…hngh… I’m going to-

“Go ahead, Jean.” Niino clenched his teeth and thrust up for the third time and watched how Jean’s eyes closed and how he shook, let out choking cry and came all over Niino. Jean gasped, trying to hold his upper body before and he leaned and kissed Niino. The he pressed his forehead against the other.

“I love you, Niino. I love you.”

And Niino came right there inside of Jean. He didn’t know if it was the kiss, Jean’s words or how breathless and erotic he sounded when he said it or maybe it was all of the above.

But it didn’t stop the feeling of embarrassment. Niino hid his head in the curve of Jean’s shoulder.

“It feels… warm…”

Before Niino could say anything back, Jean slumped against him, breathing softly.  
And passed out.  
~~  
“Lololol, did you see that? That guy came just when Otus said he loved him. What a loser. He was just lucky Otus passed out.”

“But you are quite happy that he finally banged Otus, aren’t you? You even raped him…”

“Huh? What are you talking about? I didn’t.” 

“…Is that… Luka, you…”

The man, Luka smirked, shaking the dick shaped toy in his hand.

“It got something inside it to make it feel like sperm too~ I made it myself! Please, you know I don’t want to stick it in anyone besides Otus. I only fingered him to make him think I was going to fuck him.”

“It’s still rape, Luka.”

“Rape by toy, not by me~” he said as he continued to watched over the blond and the dark haired man from his binoculars.

“Why are you like this?”

Luka shrugged.

“Also, you did all of that, so you can get Crow to confess to the one and only Otus you want to fuck so badly. Why?”

“Hmmm, well it is obvious that they belong together. The sea is nothing with the sky to make it blue you know~”

“What?”

“Ah, never mind. But also even though I wasn’t expecting it, I got something good from this too.”

He glanced away and stuffed the toy back into the bag he had with him and looked into his jacket’s pockets.

“Tada~ a small microphone with a speaker and also records.”

“Luka…”

“Yes, I put it on Crow before I left. And everything that was said is recorded. Also, I whispered how he should confess.”

“So you-

“I got them having sex. I got my darling, Otus getting fucked.”

“I would ask again why are you like this, but probably won’t ever get an answer and Crow will kill you if you finds you.”

Luka smiled and returned to watching the two.

“They really are good together though,” he said as he watched Niino lifted Otus off him and laid him on the bed before going off and returning with a towel and wiped the other clean. Then-

“Septtttt lookkkk, Crow is also cleaning out his cum out of Otus.”

“I don’t want to see, Can we go yet? We have a mission, you know.”

“He kissed Otus’ forehead!”

_“Luka, are you listening to me?”_

“Wahhh, scary… okay okay got it, geez.” Luka pouted dropped his binoculars which are hanging around his neck and turned away from the apartment building.

“Let’s go then.” And the man turned and went towards the door that led down from the roof. 

“Let go then,” Luka repeated mockingly before following the other, but then he paused and turned towards the building, imagining how Crow was probably tugging Otus in bed and laid by him watching him. Then he would probably want to take a shower, but will end up not because Otus’ sleeping face mesmerized him.

Then he would go to sleep happy with Otus in his arms finally.

_“Luka.”_

“Yes yes,” he snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to where the other was impatiently waiting. He couldn’t stop his smile.

 _Crow, you better continue treating him well or I will take him away from you._  
Then he let out a laugh which made Sept turned to look at him for a second before looking away mumbling something like “crazy”

But Luka didn’t care.

He said that, but he knew that those two can only be with each other. 

And the two disappeared down the stairs. 

The next morning, the tracker was found and the last thing Luka heard before it was shattered was a hiss and it made him laugh. 

_It was fun, Crow. Good bye forever, be happy with Otus._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Luka is kind of... but he is still an oc.
> 
> Now, I can put this pass me and work on the next chapter of my disappearance fic and other oneshots on the side.
> 
> twitter is @hushsee (come talk to me about jean, bottom!jean, niijean, etc)
> 
> Kudos and comments is always loved.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
